Four episodes and a kiss
by chocorobot
Summary: Esa noche Akiteru no esperaba dos cosas: la primera era engancharse con una serie que había visto el primer capítulo ese día a la mañana. La segunda era quedarse encerrado en un elevador.


Esa noche Akiteru no esperaba dos cosas: la primera era engancharse con una serie que había visto el primer capítulo ese día a la mañana.

La otra cosa que no se esperaba era quedarse encerrado en un elevador.

Vaya suerte la suya, pensó. Había quedado con un amigo para seguir viendo la serie, incluso había traído la tablet por las dudas de que hubiera algún problema con la tele o la computadora de su amigo. Sea como sea, ese día iba a seguir viendo la serie, y quedarse en un elevador con un desconocido no entraba en sus planes.

Al menos el desconocido era lindo, pensó, pero en el momento de desesperación a Akiteru no se le ocurrió nada más atractivo para hacer que gritar el nombre de su amigo mientras apretaba repetidas veces el timbre de emergencias.

El desconocido dentro de todo estaba calmado, seguro no tenía una serie que ver, al contrario de él, y solo se limitó a gritar por ayuda una vez que Akiteru había terminado lo suyo. Trataron de llamar por los celulares pero no le atendían a ninguno de los dos. De las veces que había ido a ese edificio nunca había visto a esa persona.

-Y...¿Eres de aquí?- preguntó finalmente Akiteru. Si iban a estar ahí vaya uno a saber cuanto tiempo, lo que menos podía hacer era socializar.

-No, vine a ver un amigo ¿Tú?- la voz del otro era tranquila, al contrario de la de suya que estaba al borde del pánico.

Maldijo por dentro a la serie por ser tan buena.

-Lo mismo, había quedado en verme con un amigo para ver algo y aquí quede- trató de reírse, aunque sonó como una risa forzada y penosa más que una sincera.

Hubo un momento de silencio, pero no incómodo. Simplemente silencio. Akiteru pensaba de qué hablar y recordó que llevaba consigo su tablet, entonces el mundo entero pareció presentarse un poco más brillante.

Lo que seguía dependía del otro.

-¿...Te molesta si veo una serie?- dijo finalmente mientras sacaba la tablet y unos auriculares.

-En lo absoluto. ¿Se puede saber cuál?

-Se llama Twelve, no sé si la conoces-respondió mientras se ponía un auricular en el oído derecho, del lado contrario donde se encontraba el otro chico así podía escucharlo.

-¿Twelve? Mentiría si dijera que la vi en más de una semana. Es demasiado buena. ¿Por qué temporada vas?

Akiteru se preguntó si lo que pasaba era verdad o se había caído el elevador y se encontraba muerto en el paraíso. De cualquier forma, se sentía en las nubes.

-Por el segundo capítulo de la primer temporada- río, mientras no podía creer su suerte.

-Tienes que verla ya. La segunda temporada se concentra en el mejor amigo del protagonista, ese de pelo negro, y no vas a poder pegar un ojo a la noche sin pensar antes en cada capítulo. Las tomas que hacen son asombrosas.

El chico parecía saber de lo que hablaba, aunque Akiteru no.

-Entonces supongo que no será tanta tortura para ti que la siga viendo-dijo, y le pasó un auricular al otro chico- ¿Tienes la contraseña del Wi-fi? el de mi amigo no llega hasta aquí, vive en el 7°- de repente su suerte pareció no estar tan de su lado.

-Sí, estamos más o menos en el 3er piso ¿no? fíjate si aparece uno con muchos números, ese es el de mi amigo-dijo el ya no tan desconocido.

Cuando divisó los números que había dicho el otro, marcó la contraseña y se conectó al instante. Bendito seas, desconocido de pelo negro.

Se sentaron en el piso y pusieron la tablet entre ambos.

Al principio no le importó pero, cuando se quiso dar cuenta, más o menos alrededor de la mitad del capítulo, en algún momento se habían acercado de tal forma que sus hombros se tocaban, al igual que sus rodillas. Akiteru trató de aguantar la respiración, aunque no tardó mucho en sobresaltarse.

-Acuérdate de ese personaje-dijo el otro de repente, apuntando a uno de apariencia promedio, fácil de pasar por alto-, en la tercer temporada es importante.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado en el elevador, pero tampoco era que le importaba. Ya habían visto dos capítulos y medio, tan próximos el uno al otro que el calor que emanaba el cuerpo del otro quemaba.

Cuando iban por la mitad del cuarto capítulo se escuchó un estruendo que no provenía de la serie, y la luz que indicaba los pisos se prendió nuevamente. Akiteru por un momento se olvidó para qué estaba ahí y qué hacía allí en primer lugar y no quería irse, pero luego recordó dónde se encontraban y notó que había comenzado a sentir hambre en algún momento.

Puso pausa al capítulo, se sacó el auricular y se levantó, extendiéndole la mano al otro para que se levantara. Una vez que el otro le tomó la mano, éste se impulsó con el sueño y, al levantarse, fue directo y sin más hacia los labios del rubio. Luego del shock inicial, Akiteru le respondió de manera casi desesperada, como si estuviera esperando ese beso por años, cosa que podía o no ser cierto.

Se escuchó un timbre indicando que habían llegado al piso que habían marcado ni bien subieron. El otro se separó, dejando a Akiteru deseando por más.

-Algún día tendremos que seguir viendo ese capítulo, se pone todavía mejor- dirigió su mirada hacia la puerta del elevador, que se abría poco a poco- ¿Tienes un boli?- Akiteru buscó a tientas en su mochila una cartuchera, un lápiz, algo. Finalmente encontró un marcador de esos indelebles y se lo entregó. El otro le levantó la manga del buzo que traía y garabateo rápidamente un número en el brazo junto con un nombre-. Por cierto, soy Ennoshita.

-Akiteru- respondió, sin creer todavía que ya se iba. Sentía que de alguna forma se conocían hace años.

-Llámame- había dicho.

Sin duda lo iba a llamar.


End file.
